


A Complete Rewrite of Voltron Season 8

by Phantomhive_Butler



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomhive_Butler/pseuds/Phantomhive_Butler
Summary: LANCE DEVELOPMENT INCLUDED!How it should have ended for our favorite Paladins.





	1. Chapter 1

WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS

I know we're pretty pissed about season 8, but please don't go after the voice actors or creators. We can be mad, but not hostile. 

This rewrite will include:

1) Lance character development  
2) LGBT+ representation  
3) Klance  
4) Lotor returning and getting a better ending than what he got  
5) Allura being the best damn empress ever  
6) Everyone gets an ending that's worth our time  
7) Literally happy everyone  
8) Rebuilding the Galra empire from the ashes Haggar left

I hope you enjoy! This will be written over the next couple days. This is extremely rushed, so please pardon any mistakes I make! First few chapters will be published tomorrow afternoon.


	2. Rewrite: Launch Date

ALMOST ALL OF THE DIALOGUE IN THIS CHAPTER BELONGS TO DREAMWORKS. Most of this chapter is identical to the first episode. For Klance moments, you’ll want to look for the paragraph that starts off with “Keith and Cosmo”. There will be a lot of other changes in the next chapters. I 100% underestimated how long this would take. This literally took me 6 hours. I really, really hope you enjoy this! And please spread the word to your friends if you like it! I would really appreciate it. My insta isn’t doing a very good job of promoting it, lol.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large reptilian monster with blood red eyes filled the screen on Pidge’s TV. The cartoon version of her made some noises that were supposed to be words, causing Pidge to raise an eyebrow.  
“I don’t really sound like that, do I Bay-Bay?” She asked the dog laying next to her. He responded by simply looking up and confusion clouded the minds of both dog and human.

The Altean known as Luka laid on the medical bed surrounded by masked doctors tapping away at the orange screens in front of them. She was unconscious, but stable. Allura watched from behind the window worrying about the fellow Altean. She wanted to know about where the red haired girl came from and why she was in the giant robeast. Romelle came to the Princess’ side to comfort her.  
“You know, back on the colony Luka and I didn’t always get along, but despite that I always respected Luka. She had an inner strength that many did not and a desire to be a part of something greater than herself,” Romelle said softly.  
“If she was so desperate for something to believe in it may have made her susceptible to being manipulated.” Worry for the girl filled Allura’s heart as she tried to think of a way to help.

With the help of his parents and Sal, Hunk had just finished packing up the food for the launch that would happen tomorrow. His mother handed him two boxes, one gray and one a perfect shade of sky blue.  
“Here’s all our family’s recipes. And this is something special just for you,” she said with a smile on her face. Hunk opened the blue box to reveal a delicious banana cake. He took in a deep breath of the scent appreciating the entirety of the sweet in his mind, but he thanked his mother with a grin and sparkly eyes. His mother went on to tell him how much pride she and his father held for him. “We love you!” They waved goodbye and left without another word.  
Lance was sitting at a table in the same room stirring a hot drink. Every part of his demeanor screamed ‘stressed’, so Hunk went over to talk to him. “Launching tomorrow,” he started, “The big day. Oh, it seems like it was forever ago when we piloted the Blue Lion and blasted out into space. Man, we had no idea what we were getting into!”  
Lance stared at the table and let out a monotone, “Yeah….”  
“But not it’s different,” Hunk continued, “we’ve seen it all! We’re rugged veterans now going back into battle one last time.”  
“Hm, yup.”  
“Guess that makes us heroes or something? Like the type of heroes that would have their own TV show!” Hunk looked up and beamed his excitement in every direction. “Aha, did you watch it Lance?! Oh, so cool! It’s so cool! They got you spot on, but Coran is like… he’s all super serious and stuff and Allura’s a little… different. Keith is friendly! Haha! He’s happy all the time! I mean, they got it so wrong! Plus, I think they’re hinting at some romance between him and Allura?”  
“WHAT?!” Lance stood up due to the shock from what he just hears. Keith and Allura? He couldn’t comprehend it! He ranted to Hunk about how it should be ‘Lance and Allura’ instead. Lance had a crush on Allura from the moment they met, but it had grown into something more over the past few weeks. His heart sped up when she was around him. It was almost when he was around… He stopped the comparison as fast as he could before the name crossed his mind. ‘Don’t think about him. It could never work out… Ever…’ Lance thought. He went on to tell Hunk about how he never asked Allura on a date. When he tried to do it before, his heart felt like it would fly out of his chest and his mouth got so dry he couldn’t speak. Hunk continued to push Lance to ask Allura on a date until Lance finally agreed to ask.

It was the final briefing on Earth for the Atlas crew and the Paladins. As Shiro briefed everyone, Lance longingly looked at Allura. He was nervous. What if she said no? What if she liked someone else? What if she didn’t want a relationship at all? Questions raced through the Red Paladin’s mind.  
“Any updates on the Altean pilot?” Shiro asked Allura.  
“Still unresponsive, but she could wake any day now. Perhaps if we had a little more time we could find out who sent her,” Allura hoped that Luka would wake soon. She was eager to speak to the girl and wanted, no, needed to have some questions answered.  
“There’s no way to know when or if she’ll regain consciousness, “Keith said, “we can’t wait any longer. We need to get back out there and end this war before the Galra can reorganize.” Allura’s hope was crushed and she left the meeting feeling defeated. She just wanted to know…  
Lance followed Allura out the door and tried to gather all the courage he could, “Hey, us, Allura?” He called.  
She turned to face him, “What is it, Lance?”  
“Oh, nothing much. Just, uh… checkin’ in. So… how are… things?” He mentally punched himself in the git. ‘Why the hell did I say that?’ He thought.  
“I’m sorry, but I really need to be getting back,” she said.  
“Oh… right, year, ok, well I-I don’t wanna keep you, so-” he cut himself off before he could say anything else and turned away, defeated. Hunk stood with his arms crosses, turned Lance around, and kicked him so he would be in front of the girls. This was a second chance! “A-Actually, I was wondering if, maybe i-if you want to you could have dinner with me? Tonight? A-and my family? Dinner with me and my- and my family? My mom’s cooking for our last night together. I… I just thought you could join us.” Lance’s wingman hoped with all his might that his friend would score a date with the princess.  
“That sounds wonderful, but I can’t,” Allura said, killing Hunk’s hope/  
“Allura, I know you’re worried about Luka, but we’re worried about you! It’ll be good to get away for a night and clear your head!” Romelle jumped in, knowing she had to help her friend out. Hunk grinned, ‘Romelle knows what’s up!’.  
“Right,, yeah, all that stuff she’s saying. Totally,” Lance nervously smiled.  
“Perhaps… dinner would be nice,” Allura paused for a moment. “I’d love to.”  
“Really?! Awesome! Dinner, tonight, us. Yes.” Triumph washed over the Cuban boy. He had a date with the Princess!  
Hunk rushed over and threw his arm around Lance’s shoulder, “Alright, Loverboy Lance. Now, walk away before she changes her mind.” They ran off.  
“Yeah, I was pretty smooth. She couldn’t resist my charm,” Lance laughed.  
“I think it was Romelle that saved the whole situation. Let’s just get everything figured out,” Hunk smiled.

Pidge stood in the cultivation room with her mother and Beezer. She was making sure all was well with the plants when Romelle and Allura peeked in.  
“Pidge, do you have a moment?” Allura asked from the doorway.  
“Sure! What’s up?” Pidge asked.  
“Well, you see I, um, I have a-”  
“She has a date! With pointy chin! Where are proper courting vestments obtained on your planet?” Romelle interrupted.  
“Wait… a date? With Lance?! Weird…” Pidge felt a shard of jealousy pierce her heart. She had always liked Lance a little. His jokes were awful and his night routine always made her roll her eyes, but his loyalty and kindness somehow got her to like him. She looked at the screen in her hands awkwardly.  
“I was hoping that you might be able to accompany me as I choose my… proper attire in accordance to Earth’s custom,” Allura said nervously. She knew Pidge was almost always busy.  
Colleen laughed at the thought of her daughter shopping for clothes, “Katie? Fashion? That’s a good one.”  
“Well, I heard the mall has re-opened. I’ve been wanting to check it out, but I’m grounded.” Pidge looked to the side and let out an inaudible sigh. Romelle was confused as to what being grounded meant, so Pidge explained and expressed how she thought she would be able to ‘get a pass’ for saving her brother and father. Electricity flew between the mother and daughter, but Colleen eventually agreed to let Pidge go with the two Alteans. Little did they know that Luka had just awoken from her slumber.

Allura, Romelle, Pidge, Nadia, and Ina arrived at the mall. The stores were makeshift and some of them were just tents, but Nadia was beyond excited to shop. As they walked through the mall, Pidge caught a glimpse of a game that she had been wanting. Nadia rushed over and excitedly claimed no one was able to reach the end of the game since the Galra invaded just days after it came out. “What have you got to trade?” The vendor asked.  
“Trade?” Pidge asked, a hint of hopelessness in her voice. No one in the group had anything to offer. Pidge hung her head, but Nadia knew what to do.  
“Well, that’s some way to treat a Paladin of Voltron,” she said with a slight smirk. The vendor was wide eyes with disbelief and asked for an autograph. Pidge formed a wonderful plan in less than a second. Her signature would be the way to glory in the small shopping mall. With an awful sound coming from her mouth, she sounded like the Pidge from the show and was able to acquire more than just the game. She even went as far as to dress like the awfully voiced Pidge from the show. ‘What else can we get?’ She wondered.

Lance stood outside Coran’s door hoping answers. He took a deep breath, knocked, and entered as soon as the doors opened. “Oh, Lance! To what do I owe this visit?” Coran asked after shaking out a shirt.  
“Hey, Coran. I wanted to ask you about Allura,” Lance said.  
“Sure, what is it? No one her better than I do. Except for maybe the mice. They do have a telepathic connection to her, which seems like cheating to me,” He said as he played with his mustache.  
“Right, yeah. Well, I’m going on a date with her tonight and-” Coran’s eyes bulged.  
“What?! But you’re not even royalty! Or Altean! And you’re definitely not Altean royalty!” The ginger man shouted at the Red Paladin, getting face to face with him.  
“Woah, Coran chill! I don't think Allura even cares about stuff like that.” Lance said, leaning back.  
“It's not just about Allura. Did you even acquire permission from her primary guardian?”  
“Who’s that?”  
“Well, let’s see... Ah, me!” Coran said with a smug grin. He pushed Lance out the door, “Now, count to zingore, then knock.”  
“But Allura already said- uugh.” The Cuban boy felt like he wouldn’t know anything about anything without Coran’s help, so he tried again. When the door opened, the room had completely changed into one that should be from Edgar Allen Poe’s The Raven. A picture of King Alfor and Coran in their younger days was placed over a large fireplace. Large bookshelves and a lavish carpet adorned the once gray room. Gentle piano music filled the area, creating a sophisticated and serious setting. “How did Coran do this in like three ticks?’ Lance thought to himself.  
“Ah, Lance. Please, have a seat,” Coran began. As he asked for an unreasonable amount of proof for Lance’s worthiness, he went into the details of the proper garments. With a smirk on his face, Coran decided to have some fun with a game of dress up.

Back in the mall the group of girls were still on their journey to find Allura clothes for her date. After four outfits, the perfect one was finally found. However, the vendor wanted nothing to do with Pidge’s signature. He wanted the game she had purchased earlier. Nadia was quick to say no, but Pidge thought for a moment. Although it hurt to let go of the game and help someone go on a date with someone she had a crush on, she would sacrifice the game if it meant Allura got to be happy. She handed the game over and turned around only to be pulled into a strong hug. ‘It’s better this way.’

Keith and Cosmo sat on the Black Lion as the sun set. He was thinking about everything the Paladins had been through. The good and the bad times. Nostalgia flooded his mind, but it was interrupted by Lance.  
“Man, you can be a real hard guy to find when you wanna be,” Lance said over the clunking of the makeshift ‘armor’. Keith’s mind faltered for a bit as soon as he hears Lance speak, but he kept his composure on the outside.  
“Hey, Lance- Woah! What are you wearing?!” He asked, shocked. Lance blushed from embarrassment, but deep down Keith thought it was sort of cute.  
“Coran made it for me for my date with Allura,” Lance said as he sat.  
“A date with Allura… Wow. Well done, Lance.” Keith smiled, but on the inside his emotions were like a supernova. Jealousy, sadness, anger, love, and longing all clashed. ‘Lance and Allura? It should be us… But it’ll never work out. How could it? He could never accept me. We’ve come a long way, but not like that. Never like that. All I can do is hope that a miracle will happen.’ Keith thought.  
“Thanks, but it could be our last. I can’t keep all these Altean customs straight,” Lance sounded like he has lost hope for his possible relationship with Allura. ‘Maybe Coran was right… I’m not even Altean, so what’s the point?’  
“Listen, if she’s goin’ out with you it’s because she likes you. The annoying, stupid Earth version of you.”  
Lance laughed a bit, “Watching the sunset?”  
“...Yeah. Might be awhile before we get to see it again.” ‘Together.’  
“Man, I’m really gonna miss this place.”  
“That’s why we gotta end this war. And we’re gonna do it with the Lance that’s the Paladin of the Red Lion. The Lance that’s always got my back. And the Lance who knows exactly who he is… and what he’s got to offer.” ‘And the Lance that I’ve fallen in love with. The Lance that I want to hold. The Lance I want to live out the rest of my days with. The lance that cherish.’ The two boys smiled at each other.  
‘If only you felt the same way. Maybe we could have been something…’ Lance thought. As they watched the sunset, their hearts cracked a bit. They both longed for each other more than anything. 

Allura rang the doorbell to Lance’s house and his mother opened the door welcoming the princess. “Doesn’t she look wonderful, Lance?” She asked. Lance was making his way down the stairs. His jaw dropped as soon as he saw her in the delicate and beautiful white dress.  
“Wow… you look amazing.”  
“Thank you,” Allura smiled, “you look nice, too!”  
“Well, it’s no Altean vestments, but-”  
The princess laughed, “Imagine you in a farlonian brill hat.”  
Lance introduced his family to the Altean princess and they all gave her a warm welcome. They all made their way to the table, which was covered in delicious food. The family told embarrassing stories about Lance, which he did not enjoy. Veronica made a toast to family at the end of dinner, but Allura’s expression suddenly turned sullen as she remembered her father. She missed him dearly and wished to be reunited with him, but that could only ever happen when her time was up.

Romelle walked into the medical room where Luka was being held. She was relieved to see Luka was alright and urged Luka to tell her what happened. However, Luka was angry. She was angry that Romelle betrayed the colony. Angry that she abandoned her people. Angry that Romelle sided with the ones that murdered Lotor. The doppler’s beeps showed how Luka’s heartbeat was speeding up as she spoke to Romelle. Suddenly, Luka fell back onto the bed. The doppler made the familiar sound of a flatline and across the galaxy, Honerva stood in her room. She was responsible for Luka’s death. 

Lance and Allura walked side by side in the park he used to go to often. “This place used to be so beautiful…” He remembered all the times he climbed the trees and hung out with his siblings in the park. He missed the good old days before becoming a Paladin, but he wouldn't trade anything in the world to change what’s happened. It helped make him the person he was now.  
“It’s all me fault that the Galra did this to your home.”  
“No, it’s not your fault. Besides, meeting you is the best thing that ever happened to me.” Allura didn’t respond to Lance’s feelings and walked towards the tree. She rested her hand on the bark of the tree, closed her eyes, and used her Altean magic to restore life in the tree and in the surrounding vegetation. Lance watched in awe as the large tree glowed with the magic and leaves sprung from the once dead branches.  
“When we were out there fighting against the Galra, I somehow felt like… like we were a family. Each of us was alone, but we were alone together. But now, here on Earth, I see that everyone already has a family. And a home to return to once the war is over. Everyone except me. And for the first time, I feel uncertain about what my future holds. It’s silly. I used to think that the team relied on me. That I needed to be strong for everyone else, but now I see it was I that needed all of you. You are my strength.”  
“Allura, you are not alone. And it I have anything to say about it, you’ll never be alone. I-I don’t care if this is only our first date,” Lance paused for a moment, “Allura… I love you. I have for a long time. I wanna be your family. Earth can be your home or anywhere you wanna go. It doesn’t matter. I would follow you across the universe.” The princess faltered a bit.  
“You truly feel that way?” Lance took Allura’s hand and held it up tp his heart. It was racing a million miles a minute.  
“With all my heart…” Allura looked down, taking her hand back.  
“Thank you… for dinner and for a wonderful time. Your family is truly kind. I just… don’t feel the same way. I’m so sorry, Lance… I believe that we are meant to be teammates. Close friends. Not lovers… Please, take your love and give it to someone that truly deserves it. You deserve to have the same love returned to you, as well. I can walk myself home. Goodnight…” Allura walked away to prepare for the launch tomorrow. She felt guilty about rejecting the boy’s feelings, but what was the point if she couldn’t return them?  
Lance stood in front of the beautiful tree. There was a feeling of ice water filling his chest. He couldn’t swallow and his eyes burned from the tears forming. There was only one person he wanted to talk to. Only one person that could comfort him at a time like this. “Keith…’


	3. Rewrite: Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOST OF THE QUOTES USED ARE FROM DREAMWORKS! I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR THOSE!
> 
> I'm slowly building up to the major plot changes, so please bear with me!

Acxa fired her blaster at Haggar, but before the beam of light hit the witch, she vanished. The witch appeared in a control room and sighed, looking at the floor with a sad expression. She put her hood over her head, allowed Quintessence to take over her entire being, and contacted a commander. “Commander Mar, the emperor has been taken. The Voltron Paladins have betrayed him. Track him down and return him to me.”  
“Vrepit Sa,” Commander Mar said as he signed off. 

 

Haggar used her magic to look throughout the universe as if she was searching for something, but she collapsed when the visions crossed her mind too quickly. Despair filled her heart, but the door opened behind her. She quickly covered her head as Macidus entered. There was no word from Commander Mar about her son; communication was lost.

 

Haggar was beginning to fade away and Honerva began to reclaim her body, mind, and spirit. She traveled millions of miles to the Galran homeworld in attempt to find her son. Flashbacks of when Zarkon and Honerva were a happy couple 10,000 years ago. They were finally expecting a child. “I don’t see anything,” Zarkon said. Honerva smiled and placed his hand on her stomach, “Can it be true? I am to be a father?” He asked in disbelief.  
“Yes”, Honerva said.  
“And you, my queen, will be the mother to the heir of the Galra throne.”  
“Yes. There is much to do,” The queen told Zarkon of the Quintessence needed for the heir’s empire. They wanted their child to be a strong, noble leader. One that would rule the greatest empire the universe had ever seen. Honerva came back to the present, sad but determined to find her son. 

 

Once again, she was in her chambers concentrating, planning, and hoping. A Druid came to inform her that there had been no luck finding her son, Commander Mar, or Voltron. The Galra empire needed a new leader and the Druid told Haggar that they looked to her to lead. The witch refused and demanded the masked figure to leave her presence.  
Once again, Haggar looked into the past when she was known as Honerva. She and Zarkon were sat at the end of the bed happily talking about what they were going to name their son. “I was thinking a name that has deep Altean history. Lotarious,” Honerva suggested.  
“Lotarious?” Zarkon asked in confusion.  
“He was one of the ancient Alteans believed to have established much of the foundation of the engineering that built our world,” She said, gently petting her animal companion.  
“Interesting. I was considering a name from mythology. Kaltor. He did not build the worlds, he conquered them,” Zarkon said.  
“Perhaps we can honor both traditions,” Honerva smiled at her husband.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Lotor. Our son will be named after two great people. He will both build and conquer worlds with grace and integrity.” Zarkon smiled.  
“Lotor… I like it.” 

 

A soldier entered Haggar’s chambers. Commander Mar had returned. Her eyes glowed yellow and she went to find him. He was unconscious and near death, but she wanted answers. No, she needed answers. “What does he know?”  
“His vitals are weak,” said Drick, “He has yet to regain consciousness. We may never find out what he knows.”  
“There may be a way. Leave,” the witch commanded. The soldiers obeyed and exited the room. Haggar held her hand over Commander Mar as a ball of shining purple energy collected in her palm. “Do you have news of the emperor?” Commander Mar’s one good eye opened wide as he grunted.  
“I located his generals. They took over my ship and left me to die.”  
“And what of the emperor?” Haggar became more cruel and used her magic to harm the commander. The beeping from the monitor sped up as he struggled to answer.  
“Lotor accessed the Quintessence Field. Voltron attacked and they battled. Lotor and Voltron both perished!”  
“No… no! I must find him. I must find him.” Haggar opened the doors. Her soul was on fire. Anger, hatred, worry, and despair were all attacking her entire being. “Call forth the Kral Zera,” She demanded. 

 

Haggar once again traveled into the depths of her memories. This time, it was when she awoke from death. The Quintessence gave her a chance at life, but she forgot everything about herself. Zarkon and Honerva’s eyes glowed and even radiated Quintessence. Zarkon kneeled down in front of her. “Who… who are you?” Honerva asked.  
“You do not recognize your emperor?” Zarkon’s voice was cold.  
“Who… am I?” She asked. Her mind was foggy. All she had was knowledge. No memories. Zarkon narrowed his eyes, looking down at the woman with pity. Perhaps he remembered who she was, or maybe his only concern was the heir to the Galra empire. He opened the door and spoke to a soldier for a moment. The Galran homeworld was gone. Rage filled his entire being, but he ordered for a doctor to come to the room. A doctor ran in and saw Honerva cowering in the corner and rushed over.  
“Excuse me, my empress. I just need to-” Honerva grabbed the doctor’s wrist, “What are you doing? I need you to let go of me.” Honerva couldn’t control what she was doing. Quintessence gave her abilities she could not control at the time. The doctor screamed and her drained and mummified body fell to the floor. A soldier ran in to try and help the doctor, but it was too late.  
“Haggar, answer me!” He pleaded. “Oh, no. Help! Send help now!”  
“Haggar…” Honerva mumbled. This would be the name she would take.  
Zarkon, Haggar, and a doctor were in a delivery room. The heir to the throne was healthy, but all parental instincts from Zarkon and Haggar were gone. Neither wanted to interact with the newborn. To Zarkon, he was just an heir. Both Haggar and Zarkon needed Quintessence to survive and Haggar knew how to get it. 

 

The Kral Zera was about to begin and all the elites were bickering over who would become the next leader of the Galran empire “The Archivist!” One Galra exclaimed. They all looked up to the man with the pack of Quintessence on his back, but he was gasping for air. He fell over, dead, and Honerva appeared from behind him.  
“This flame represents Lotor, son of Zarkon, prince turned emperor, emperor that pierced the veil. And my Altean blood coursed through his veins,” Honerva announced, “But the Galra Empire failed him. It was the Galra blood, deeply boiled in traditions of evil, that tainted him. Your ways weakened a god. A god that was going to unite all. A god that would make all Altean ancients jealous. The Galra Empire is weak. And now, I will end it. Once and for all.” With one swift magic attack, all of the Galra elites were dead. No mercy crossed the face of Honerva. This was for Lotor. This was for the son that she no longer had. It was all for him. 

 

Honerva reminisced about the prince in his young days. He was incredibly smart and was able to complete the Agotian Trials. “All I do, I do in the name of Galra,” the young prince said. “Father, there’s a question I’ve been wanting to ask you,” he said, hoping with all his heart that he would be allowed to ask. Lotor was not supposed to speak out of tern and he knew that he would get in trouble later, but he didn’t care.  
“...Proceed,” Zarkon said.  
“I would like to know about my mother. Please, Father, what happened to her?”  
“I will tell you this and no more. She was my only weakness. But now she is gone…” Zarkon remembered the days when he was in love with Honerva. Before Quintessence poisoned her mind. Before it drove her mad and took her away. A part of him wished he could go back, but his goal now was to make all who resisted him burn. Lotor pushed for more answers, but was quickly shut down. The young prince knew he would be punished, but at least he was able to speak to his father. 

 

Honerva once again made her way to Daibazaal, hoping to find out about what happened to Lotor. She used her magic and in seconds, she transcended reality. Her mind whizzed through the cosmos and pierced the Quintessence Field. She found Lotor’s ship suspended in time. His memories filled her head. Oriande, the Alteans, and the battle with Voltron. He was there. He was alive. Frozen in time for some strange reason. The universe was far from done with Prince Lotor. He had a purpose to serve. Honerva collapsed onto the ground, “My son…”

 

Young Lotor wanted to accompany his father in a meeting, but was quickly turned away. He glared at his father’s back as he walked off, but a soft purr distracted him. He kneeled down and tried to pet the companion, but Haggar stopped him. “Do not touch him. He will hurt you.” Lotor ignored the witch and pet the animal anyway. It did not hurt him and seemed to enjoy the affection.  
“What is his name?”  
“He has no name.”  
“Then I shall name it. Your name will be…” Haggar suddenly remembered what she named the car long ago.  
“Kova. His name is Kova,” she said. Kova happily hopped up on Lotor’s shoulder and the young prince claimed the creature as his own. Even if Haggar didn’t approve, he would keep it no matter what. 

 

The Alteans were living their peaceful lives on the settlement Lotor created. Honerva immediately drew attention since no one had ever seen her before. Everyone knew everyone on the settlement since it was small. She stood at the foot of her son’s statue and looked down on her fellow Alteans. They would be her puppets. They considered Lotor a god, so surely they would treat his mother as one, too. “What are you doing here?” A red haired Altean asked, “Answer me!”  
“I am Honerva of the planet Altea.”  
“That is impossible. Altea was destroyed over 10,000 years ago.”  
“A powerful portent that is shared with the birth of my son Lotor.”  
“Lotor’s mother?” The Alteans looked at each other in disbelief.  
“Lotor is not gone. He is trapped within the Quintessence Field. Voltron trapped him in that unforgiving place, hoping for him to perish. To all of you who believe in my son so justly, your faith will be rewarded. Help me get my son back. Voltron and the Galra will pay for what they have done.  
“We pledge our allegiance to you, Honerva, mother of Lotor.” The red haired Altean kneeled and bowed her head. The other Alteans followed and Honerva’s plan to rescue her son began. She traveled to Oriande in order to get what she needed. She brainwashed the Alteans that were loyal to Lotor, melted the elaborate statues of ancient Altean guards, and created monstrous machines that were capable of rivaling Voltron. Everything was falling into place perfectly. Voltron would soon be a thing of the past. Erased from history. No one would be able to rival her or her son’s power ever again. 

 

Lotor stood next to Ven’tar, a big-like alien that he had been working with to collect Quintessence. He was not nervous to meet with his father. In fact, he wanted to prove how capable he was when he worked with the natives of the planet. Zarkon’s ship hovered in the sky and the crowds were shouting with glee. Lotor would finally be able to prove himself to his father.  
Zarkon and Haggar stood on the balcony, Lotor and Ven’tar kneeled behind him. “Update me on your progress,” Zarkon said.  
“Out Quintessence yields are some of the highest in the empire, and we’ve been more efficient than any other,” Lotor informed, “By working alongside the denizens of this planet, like Ven’tar here, we’re outsourced-” Zarkon cut his son off.  
“You dare work with this pitiful race as if they are your equals?!”  
“It is working. We’ve produced more Quintessence than anywhere else in the empire.”  
“You are the heir to the Galra throne! You’ve dragged out honor through the mud by working with these primitive subjects of yours.”  
Lotor glared at his father, “The Alteans would have done things this way. My mother’s people worked together! They did not treat their allies like slaves! Did you not think I would be able to find out about my mother?” Zarkon filled with rage. His son dared to taint the name of Galra and that was unforgivable.  
“Enough! You are to crush this planet beneath your heel!”  
“Never! I will never be like you!”  
“Then I will! This will teach you to treat those below you as your slaves.”  
“No… no, you cannot! Please, do not make them suffer for my actions! I take full responsibility! Please, Father! Do no-” Lotor screamed in pain as Haggar used her magic against him. He fell to the ground unconscious. 

 

Lotor awoke to see the planet falling apart. Everything was set aflame and there was no chance anyone got out alive. Shards of shame, sadness, and grief hit his heart all at once when he saw the planet. “No… no!” His eyes stung with tears as guilt bombarded his mind.  
“You are hereby banished from the empire. For the rest of your days, you will remember your failure here. The empire will forever be ashamed of you and your tainted blood,” Zarkon said as he walked away.  
“Have you nothing to say, witch? Do you not see your master’s faults?”

 

Commander Sendak informed Haggar of Voltron’s location and quickly cut off the call. She put down her hood and once again became Honerva for the Altean that had just arrived. “Voltron has been found,” Honerva said, “Send out the first Altean acolyte.”  
Honerva stood before hundreds of Alteans and six of the mechanical monsters that she had created. The first acolyte, Luka, was eager to make Voltron pay for trapping Lotor in the Quintessence Field. She piloted her Robeast towards Earth, ready to sacrifice herself. Voltron would pay. For everything.

 

Lorot lay inside his ship, frozen in time. However, his mind was far from frozen. Although his body did not feel hunger or thirst, his mind did. Most of the time, Allura would cross his mind. He craved her affection once more. He had plenty of time to think about what he had done and he wished to repent. He hated himself for using the Alteans as a Quintessence source. He hated himself for using Allura. He hated himself for every wrong thing he had done. ‘Someone… please… save me. Get me out of here. I know what I’ve done is wrong, but I want to fix everything… Please.’  
Suddenly, Lotor was in a place he couldn’t recognize. It was like he was standing on water, but he did not sink. The stars above him were endless and he could finally move. “Where am I? Hello? Is anyone here?” He called out. Lotor fell to his knees, “If there is a higher being, please allow me to repent! What I have done to the universe is cruel and unfair, but please! Let me fix it! I beg you!” He cried. Suddenly, a bright light appeared before him.  
“Prince Lotor of the Galra Empire, I see that you truly wish to fix your wrongdoings… I release you. It was fun learning about you,” The silky voice of a woman said.  
“Who are you?”  
“I am Valhalla. Gods come here when they die and I chose whether they get to return or not. Although you are not a god, I see that you deserve a second chance. You’ve been poisoned by the Galra Empire’s ways. It’s not fair to see this happen to you… Enjoy your freedom,” the figure said. Suddenly, Lotor found himself in the middle of space.  
“I’m free…” Lotor sighed in relief and tried to find his bearings. He needed to find Allura and the rest of Voltron. He knew Haggar was up to something and he had to warn them of the power Haggar held. ‘Allura… I’ll find a way to win your favor once again.’


End file.
